Bouc Party
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Drabbles] Ma contribution à la journée du Bouc ! Le jour où Mahyar adopte un bouc, tout part en cacahuète. Avec Sheol en bonus.


_Hey ! Voici mes 12 drabbles (texte court de 100 mots piles) écrits pour la Journée du Bouc, qui a eu lieu le 31 Octobre :3 J'espère que ça vous plaira, je me suis bien éclatée pour les écrire ! Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review après votre lecture, ça me fait toujours plaisir :D_

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages cités dans ces drabbles sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite :D

 **BOUC PARTY**

 **Drabble n°1**

« Bêêêêêêê !

\- Arrête de me suivre !

\- Bêêêêêê ! »

Désespéré, Mahyar lança un regard derrière lui. Deux heures que ce bouc le suivait en bêlant pitoyablement après lui. La bestiole s'était prise d'affection pour lui dans un parc plus tôt, et refusait de le quitter. Le maître des dès finit par se stopper, en bougonnant.

« Très bien! Rentre avec moi si tu veux. Tu tiendras compagnie à Sheol comme ça. »

Il se figea, un large sourire illuminant soudainement son visage.

« Non, tu seras plus que ça. Je vais t'appeler Sheol, ça l'emmerdera suffisamment pour le distraire de Pendragon. Allez viens Sheol ! »

* * *

 **Drabble n°2**

« Allez Mahyaaaaaaar ! »

Myfanwi fit des yeux de cocker trop adorables au MJ, en lui tendant la teinture rose bonbon pour son bouc et les paillettes. Son interlocuteur la regardait de toute la hauteur qu'il était capable de prendre, la jugeant. Il finit par se saisir du matériel et se dirigea vers sa loge, le pas lent.

Dix minutes plus tard, il montait avec la team Aventures, sur la scène d'une grosse convention, habillé d'un tutu, des nœuds roses coincés dans les dreads et son précieux bouc coloré en rose fluo avec des paillettes, souriant.

Dans sa tête, Mahyar explosait l'univers.

* * *

 **Drabble n°3**

"Un... Bouc. Mahyar, c'est un bouc.

\- Oui, c'est Sheol, il est adorable.

\- Tu as appelé ton bouc comme moi?

\- Ça pose un problème?"

Installés sur le canapé, un pot de glace chacun dans la main, Sheol et Mahyar regardaient le nouvel animal de compagnie de Monsieur Pipou, en train de frotter ses cornes contre sa jambe en bêlant de plaisir. Sheol, toujours pas convaincu, porta lentement la cuillère à sa bouche.

"Tu vas en faire quoi ?

\- Bah... Le garder.

\- Mahyar, tu ne peux pas garder le bouc chez toi.

\- Pourquoi ?"

Oh, ça, il le découvrira dans deux drabbles.

* * *

 **Drabble n°4**

"Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- C'est exact Barnabelle."

L'adolescente s'approcha lentement, et posa son fessier sur la chaise. Elle releva timidement les yeux, les joues rouges.

"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'une aide extérieure.

\- Quoi ?"

Elle fixait ses mains, le visage rouge.

"Je veux dire... Que vous faut-il, Monsieur le directeur ?

\- Vous savez faire des dreads ?

\- Des... dreads, monsieur le directeur ?

\- Oui, des dreads, j'en ai plusieurs à refaire là tout de suite. Exécution."

Alors qu'elle se saisissait les cheveux de son "sempai", il se retourna, la plaqua contre le mur, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

* * *

 **Drabble n°5**

Mahyar ouvrit la porte de chez lui, sautillant joyeusement, un gros sachet rempli de jeux de société à la main. Il entra dans son bureau, balança ses affaires sur son fauteuil, se retourna, et se figea, bouche bée.

"... SHEOOOOOOOOOOL !"

Le bouc entra dans la pièce, oreilles plaquées sur la tête, un bout de feuille de Pendragon dans les dents. Il poussa un bêlement, et vint se frotter contre son maître.

"C'est toi qui a mangé Pendragon, Sheol ?! Méchant Sheol ! Méchant !"

Pour toute réponse, le bouc bêla, leva la queue, pissa sur son plancher et repartit tranquillement vers le salon.

* * *

 **Drabble n°6**

"Gryf, bouge sur la droite.

\- Humph !"

Pendus par les pieds au dessus d'une crevasse à cause d'un saut à l'élastique qui ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, les deux hommes avaient bien l'air stupide. Gryf essayait de recracher les dreads de Mahyar couvrant entièrement sa tête, Mahyar essayait lui de se détacher pour faire Cthulhu seul sait quoi.

"Pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu entre nous Mahyar ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Parce que si tu étais ordinaire et normal, on aurait même pas cette discussion.

\- C'était une déclaration ça ?

\- La ferme.

\- Ouais."

Mahyar se laissa retomber lourdement, pensif.

* * *

 **Drabble n°7**

Sheol, assis sur le canapé, fixait Mahyar d'un air de défi. Le MJ s'était réfugié dans le couloir, avec le vrai Sheol, celui humain. Pour aucune raison, l'animal avait décidé que le salon lui appartenait, et que tout ce qui y entrerait subirait la fureur de ses cornes.

Mahyar en avait déjà fait les frais, comme pouvait en témoigner le trou dans son pantalon au niveau des fesses, laissant apparaît son caleçon Cthulhu.

"Sheol, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota l'homme au bouc.

\- On combat le mal par le mal."

Le barbu se tourna vers lui.

"On va te déguiser en chèvre."

* * *

 **Drabble n°8**

"Mani Le Double, pour vous servir.

\- Le Double, il est où le premier ?"

Un second Mani sortit de l'ombre, en tout point identique au premier. Il s'inclina devant Balthazar, perturbé.

"Mani le Huitième, pour vous servir.

\- Quoi ?"

Un troisième Mani sorti d'une poubelle, un autre de la gouttière, un autre encore des égouts. Bientôt, le groupe d'aventuriers se retrouva encerclé par une centaine de Mani, leur disant qu'ils étaient enchantés de les servir. Shin lança un regard intéressé aux nombreux elfes.

"Il y en a autant dans le pantalon ?

\- Intéressé ?

\- NON !"

Mahyar se releva dans son lit, couvert de sueur.

* * *

 **Drabble n°9**

"Bêêê.

\- Putain, mets-y plus d'entrain Mahyar.

\- Je suis déguisé en chèvre au milieu de mon salon pour séduire un bouc qui porte ton nom, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Sheol!"

Mahyar, à quatres pattes, deux bâtons accrochés sur la tête, s'approcha doucement du bouc, qui le dévisagea, se demandant certainement ce qu'était cette chose. La bestiole descendit du sofa et s'approcha de lui.

"Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas reconnu, humain?

\- QUOI?! SHEOL! LE BOUC IL PARLE, J'AI PEUR!"

Il traversa le salon rapidement, plongea dans le couloir et se planqua derrière le barbu, traumatisé.

* * *

 **Drabble n°10**

"Je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichetteuh. Le premier qui rira aura la tête coupée et mon poing dans son nez."

Mahyar et Sheol froncèrent les sourcils, le premier tenant la barbe du second, le second tirant le bouc du premier. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Sur le live, la tension était à son comble. Le chat était même devenu silencieux.

Lord Pipoumantis revint de la cuisine, trois bières en main. Il s'installa entre les deux.

"Vous avez parié quoi ?

\- Le premier qui rit boit ta bière, mon petit lapin."

La partie n'était pas prête de finir.

* * *

 **Drabble n°11**

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Sheol ?!"

Paniqués, les deux hommes étaient maintenant planqués sous le lit de Mahyar, un bouc qui parle à leurs trousses.

"Je t'avais dit de t'en débarasser.

\- Commence pas à me faire la moral alors qu'on risque la mort!

\- C'est juste un bouc qui parle...

\- LA FERME!"

Une tête de chèvre apparut soudainement dans leur champ de vision.

"Bouh.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mahyar et Sheol avaient sauté hors du dessous de lit, et l'homme au bouc s'était jeté dans les bras de son collègue.

"Fais quelque chose Sheol! FAIS. QUELQUE. CHOOOOOSEUH!

\- Euh... Salut... Bouc.

\- Génie du Bouc."

* * *

 **Drabble n°12**

"Tu vas t'en remettre, ça repoussera. Retire ça. "

La tête sous un sac en papier, Mahyar refusait de bouger, depuis deux jours.

"C'était ton bouc ou tes orteils. T'as fait le bon choix en lui donnant ton bouc.

\- Dit l'homme qui a refusé de filer sa barbe au génie du bouc.

\- Mahyar..."

Il retira le sac, mauvais. Son menton chauve perturba Sheol, qui reprit vite ses esprits.

"Tu es mignon comme tout comme ça. Encore plus pipou."

Le regard noir de Mahyar se braqua sur Sheol, qui glapit de surprise. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui ça.

"Cours. Vite."


End file.
